<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Я был здесь by postironichno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508689">Я был здесь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/postironichno/pseuds/postironichno'>postironichno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Underage - Freeform, World War II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:26:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/postironichno/pseuds/postironichno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>WW2-AU || 1944 год. Они встретились под конец войны — сержант освободительной армии и мальчик из сельского бельгийского городка.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1/2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>работа была написана летом 2019 года<br/>продолжаю потихоньку публиковать архивы!<br/>___</p>
<p>В работе может присутствовать !историческая неточность! не грубая, но все же) это лишь небольшая художественная работа, не ищите там секретных документов)</p>
<p>Небольшой плейлист:<br/>Lord Huron - The night we met, Meet me in the woods </p>
<p>___</p>
<p>ориг на фикбуке</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>фиалки плокстерского леса —  </em><br/>
<em>что значат для меня эти цветы?</em><br/>
<em>жизнь. надежда. любовь.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>и ты</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
© рональд лейтон </p>
<p><br/>
*** </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Мальчик стоял у аптечной лавки. В белизне предзакатного июньского тумана он казался призраком, игрой теней. Низкий и узкоплечий, и тонкий, словно неизлечимо больной. Сержант Барнс увидел его, когда выходил из-за угла, возвращаясь в палаточный лагерь, разбитый чуть ниже деревеньки под названием Агимар, у самого подножья холма, — и почему-то остановился. </p>
<p>Он не собирался задерживаться здесь допоздна, хоть его рота и гуляла на праздновании, устроенном мэром и жителями в честь пришедших американских освободителей. На празднике было весело, играла знакомая музыка, словно он вновь попал домой, несмотря на то, что местные и отличались от нью-йоркцев всем, чем только сержант Барнс успел подметить. Людей было не очень много, большая часть — женщины и их дети, много-много подростков и стариков. В Агимаре жило не более сотни горожан, многие из которых имели фермерские угодья, скотину и сад, а некоторые (подростки и беременные) оказались беженцами из больших городов. Сам сержант Барнс вряд ли мог назвать Агимар городком — тот больше напоминал деревню: низкие частные дома не выше двух этажей, мало людей, много ферм и животных. Это не было похоже на Бруклин так же, как луна была не похожа на солнце, но дарило ощущение долгожданного забытого покоя, о котором сержант Барнс уже бросил и вспоминать. Он хотел отправиться в свою палатку и вздремнуть после долгого пути и душного летнего дня, но почему-то остановился.</p>
<p>Мальчик был не похож ни на одного из местных, которых сержант Барнс видел на гуляньях: казалось, он совсем нездешний. Он был настолько меньше рядового Коубса, возвышающегося над ним необъятной скалой, что представлять их схватку было даже смешно. Сержант Барнс не собирался вмешиваться поначалу. Он ужасно устал, к тому же не имел привычки соваться в чужие дела, однако атмосфера между мальчиком и Коубсом была какая-то накаленная, а сержант Барнс отвечал за своих людей головой. Он наверняка прошел бы мимо, если бы не увидел сразу, что рядовой Коубс легко мог зашибить мальчика, реши он с ним подраться. </p>
<p>Рядовой Коубс теснил мальчика к стене сгоревшей аптечной лавки — надвигался неумолимо, как грозовая туча июльским днем. Что могло понадобиться Джулиану Коубсу от этого оборванца, Барнс и не предполагал сначала, но вполне могло быть, что сопляк что-нибудь у него стянул. </p>
<p>— Тебя как зовут? Ты говоришь по-английски? Spriechst du englisch? Wie heißt du?* — шипящий голос Коубса донесся до Барнса шелестом эха. Он был слишком дружелюбный для человека, у которого что-то украли, но при этом источал какую-то первородную угрозу, словно утробное рычание хищника. Мальчик же стоял весь напряженный, будто загнанный мышонок, брови его были нахмурены, а губы плотно сжаты. Он сосредоточенно и опасливо изучал лицо Коубса. При этом сам Коубс выглядел взвинченным и взбудораженным, то и дело облизывал тонкие потрескавшиеся губы и чересчур приторно продолжал: — Ты меня не понимаешь, да? Verstehst nicht?* Не бойся, я тебя не обижу. Keine Angst!* Все будет в порядке. Хочешь есть? Ты выглядишь худым. Essen? Willst du essen?* Я дам тебе шоколад. Видишь, у меня есть шоколад. Хочешь его заработать? Ты очень красивый мальчик. Хочешь заработать шоколад? Ты наверняка голоден. Пойдем со мной. Я тебя не обижу. Пойдем, малыш. Я дам тебе шоколад. </p>
<p>Он попытался взять мальчика за руку. Схватил его за предплечье, такое тощее, что пальцы Коубса смогли взять его в кольцо, и сдавил. Лишь когда кожа Коубса соприкоснулась с кожей мальчика, тот резко дернулся в сторону. Он постарался выпутать руку, но Коубс ему не позволил и схватил за бедро, резко навалился и вжал мальчика в стену из обугленного кирпича. Казалось, надави он сильнее, раздастся хруст, громкий, как выстрел.</p>
<p>— Не дергайся. Я сказал, не дергайся! Schweig, halt die Klappe!* издашь хоть звук — я вскрою тебе глотку. </p>
<p>Коубс перевернул его к себе спиной. Раздался его вскрик, когда Коубс ударил его лбом о стену. Оказалось очень естественным то, как быстро сержант Барнс среагировал, появляясь из своего укрытия и сметая Коубса собою, будто ураганом. Он попытался не задеть мальчика, обернувшегося сразу, как только тело сзади него пропало. Барнс повалил Коубса на землю, тот заорал, извергая ругань. </p>
<p>— Блядь! Какого дьявола ты…</p>
<p>— Это я хочу спросить, — сказал сержант Барнс и ударил Коубса в лицо кулаком так, что у того тут же пошла кровь из носа, хоть и кости остались целы, — какого черта ты здесь творишь, ублюдок. </p>
<p>Коубс тут же прекратил сопротивляться, услышав голос командира. То, как резко он обмяк, заставило сержанта Барнса выпрямиться над ним, удерживая его только лишь прижатым к горлу сапогом. </p>
<p>— Сержант Барнс, сэр, — тут же сменил тон голоса Коубс. По лицу у него размазалась кровь. — Я не представляю, что произошло, сэр! Этот сопляк накинулся на меня из-за угла! Клянусь, он, наверное, чокнутый!</p>
<p>Сержант Барнс сплюнул на землю рядом с его головой. Он ударил Коубса по ребрам, насладился его стонами.</p>
<p>— Нассы мне в уши и скажи, что дождь идет, мудак, — прорычал он, выделяя каждое слово. — Я тебя под трибунал за такое отправлю, слышал, сука? Ты слышал меня? </p>
<p>— Простите, сержант Барнс, сэр, это было недоразумение, ради всего святого, клянусь, этого больше не повторится! </p>
<p>Он начал уворачиваться и выставил вперед руки, защищая лицо от еще одного возможного удара. Сержанту Барнсу противно было марать об него руки. Он прижал его сильнее, так, что перекрыло воздух, и Коубс запищал, словно игрушка. </p>
<p>— Еще раз, урод, я такое увижу, — заговорил он тихим, леденящим душу голосом, — я тебя своими руками пришью, ты понял меня? Ты меня понял? Ты, дерьма кусок, даже до трибунала не доживешь. </p>
<p>Коубс пропищал что-то еще. Сержант Барнс убрал ногу с его глотки и со злости пнул по ребрам еще раз. Коубс поднялся, весь в пыли, с окровавленным лицом, и, согнувшись в три погибели, засеменил куда-то прочь. Сержант Барнс проводил его взглядом, затем вспомнил про самокрутку, зажатую в пальцах левой руки, и сунул ее в рот. </p>
<p>Когда он повернулся к аптечной лавке, мальчик еще стоял там. Взгляд его был напряженный и настороженный, глаза чуть округлены. В сумерках сложно было хорошенько его разглядеть, но даже так Барнс заметил, что по лицу его бежали дорожки крови — прямо из местечка чуть выше переносицы. Лоб ему Коубс расшиб неслабо, и сержанту Барнсу захотелось догнать того и еще раз хорошенько ему вдарить.</p>
<p>— Ты как? — спросил мальчика Барнс. Тот стиснул челюсти столь сильно, что желваки заходили под кожей, и только тогда Барнс заметил, что он успел схватить с земли кирпич и теперь воинственно сжимал его в правой руке. — Все в порядке. Alles gut. Я тебя не трону. Ты не понимаешь английский, да? Я не особо говорю на немецком. Deutsch? Ja?</p>
<p>Барнс не знал, откуда был этот мальчик — может, не местный, — но точно знал, что в этом регионе в основном все говорили на немецком. Однако мальчик продолжал немигающе на него смотреть и сжимать кирпич. </p>
<p>— Ты немой? — предположил сержант Барнс. Мальчик нахмурился еще сильнее. — Я могу позвать одного парня, он хорошо понимает немецкий. Тебе нужно обработать рану. Иначе может зараза какая-нибудь попасть. Понимаешь? Wunde. Рана. </p>
<p>Когда сержант Барнс приблизился, чтобы предложить ему бинт, лежащий во внутреннем кармане куртки, парень дернулся и поднял кирпич в замахе. Барнс выставил руки вперед, показывая белую марлю. </p>
<p>— Просто бинт. Binde. У тебя кровь идет, — он изобразил дружелюбную улыбку и попытался сделать голос как можно более мягким, но тут же посчитал эту тактику плохой, поскольку Коубс именно ее и использовал. — Я хочу помочь, — повторил он. Напрягшись, припомнил что-то, чему его учил Монти: — Ich will dir helfen.</p>
<p>Мальчик расслабил руку, хмыкнул, блеснул глазами в темноте. </p>
<p>— Я говорю по-английски, — сказал он. Голос его был тихий, но твердый, без следа акцента. Барнс опустил руки. </p>
<p>— Отлично, — сказал он. Мальчик промолчал. — Тебе все равно нужно обработать рану. Возьми. </p>
<p>Тот нахмурился пуще прежнего, так, что рана, должно быть, заболела сильнее.</p>
<p>— Тебе нужнее, ты солдат, — заупрямился он. Барнс хмыкнул, уголок губ приподнялся вверх. Мальчик его забавлял. То, с каким упорством он не хотел принимать его помощь, учитывая кровь и недавнее нападение, то ли смешило, то ли раздражало.</p>
<p>— У меня есть аптечка, — сказал Барнс уверенно. Он бросил бинт мальчику, и тот, на удивление, поймал его, даже в темноте. Для того, чтобы сделать это, ему пришлось выронить кирпич. — Я тебя не обижу, — заметил снова Барнс, когда тот дернулся в сторону своего оружия. </p>
<p>Мальчик ничего не ответил. Только нахмурился сильнее, сказал сбивчивое «спасибо»  — и был таков. В темноте он растворился, будто его никогда и не было, и Барнсу все это привиделось. Даже его серая рубаха исчезла, съеденная сумерками, и Барнс не мог больше провожать его взглядом. </p>
<p>___</p>
<p>* Spriechst du englisch? Wie heißt du? - Ты говоришь по-английски? Как тебя зовут?<br/>
* Verstehst nicht? - Не понимаешь?<br/>
* Keine Angst! - Не бойся!<br/>
* Essen? Willst du essen? - Еда? Хочешь есть?<br/>
* Schweig, halt die Klappe! - Молчи, закрой рот!<br/>
* Wunde - Рана<br/>
* Binde - Бинт<br/>
* Ich will dir helfen - Я хочу тебе помочь</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— *** —</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Приказа идти дальше пока что не поступало, поэтому рота «Бэверли» должна была дождаться роту «Алекс», бредущую где-то позади них, и после воссоединения идти к линии фронта, чтобы вытеснить наци за пределы страны. Барнс, по правде говоря, был рад передышке. Они шли слишком долго, потеряли слишком много людей. Из тех, кто выбрался, желающих рвануть дальше не осталось, и они расположились в этом тихом местечке, как в раю, словно наконец-то получили  отпуск.<br/>
 <br/>
Мэр города, седой иссохший старик лет пятидесяти, но из-за войны и долгой оккупации выглядящий скорее на семьдесят с лишним, явился с просьбой помочь в реставрации школы и медпункта, так как, уходя, хоть и второпях, наци не упустили возможности их сжечь. Единственным командиром роты «Бэверли» пока что был сержант Барнс — лейтенант Кейсон шел где-то позади них вместе с «Алекс», а своего лейтенанта Мартина они потеряли неделю назад — так что и распоряжался парнями, по сути, он один. Посоветовавшись с капралами, Барнс без особых раздумий дал добро, к тому же мэр обещал накормить их вечером ужином и угостить еще вином. Хоть Барнс брать эти дары и не собирался — все-таки в Агимаре было множество женщин и детей, которым эта еда была нужнее, да и проблем с провизией пока не предвиделось, — отказываться от благодарности для начала не стал. </p>
<p>Таким образом, около полудня он уже распределил парней по местам: двадцать человек отправил на помощь жителям, сорок оставил в лагере на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Сам же взял самокрутку и пошел на стройку, вспомнить былые времена и родной дом в Индиане, который когда-то помогал строить отцу. Дом, конечно, был что надо — большой и красивый, двухэтажный, с роскошной террасой... Барнсу было десять, когда они его возвели, своими собственными руками, кирпич к кирпичу, доска — к доске; затем началось тяжелое время, отец умер, младшая сестра — за ним, следом — мама, так что Барнсу пришлось перебраться на родину мамы в Бруклин и поселиться в однокомнатной простенькой квартирке, но тот дом Барнс запомнил на всю жизнь. </p>
<p>— Сержант Барнс, сэр, разрешите смениться! — прокричал с крыши рядовой Кей, весь обливающийся потом. </p>
<p>Солнце уже было в зените и едва ли клонилось ближе к западу. Барнс отвлекся от переноски досок и бревен и поднял голову, чтобы отозваться: </p>
<p>— Сменяйся, рядовой. </p>
<p>В губах у него была зажата сигарета, и руки, грязные, в занозах, приятно побаливали, как когда-то в юношестве, когда он подрабатывал в доках. Он остановился, чтобы перевести дух и попить воды. Сзади вдруг раздался знакомый ему голос: </p>
<p>— Сержант Барнс? </p>
<p>Это был вчерашний мальчик. Барнс сразу узнал, потому обернулся и не поскупился на доброжелательную улыбку. </p>
<p>— Привет, боец, — сказал Барнс без насмешки, но боец почему-то насупился, а щеки у него порозовели. При свете дня Барнс заметил, что мальчишка был прехорошенький — волосы светлые-светлые, словно пух, бледное скуластое лицо с большими глазами и розоватыми губами — и к тому же совсем молодой, однако не настолько, насколько ему поначалу привиделось — лет семнадцать, наверное, но не больше. </p>
<p>— Я хотел поблагодарить вас, — отозвался мальчик на качественном английском. Барнс повел плечом — вспоминать вчерашнее ему было неприятно. Неприятно не потому, что Коубс пытался склонить кого-то к мужеложству, черт подери, они же были на войне и долгие недели видели лишь друг друга — около сотни мужиков, спящих, едящих, справляющих нужду, умирающих вместе. Мужеложство было наименьшей их проблемой на земле, израненной бомбами и гусеницами танков. Они просто придерживались правила — не говори, не спрашивай — и по большей части закрывали на все это глаза. Больше всего Барнса задело скорее то, что ублюдок позарился на ребенка, к тому же насильно. Теперь-то, конечно, сержант видел, что мальчик не такой уж и ребенок, каким он его принял в руках Коубса, — просто тощий и низкий, но вполне себе сформировавшийся, — однако мерзкая горечь во рту все равно никуда не делась, стоило ему об этом вспомнить. — Вы помогли мне. </p>
<p>Барнс хмыкнул, прикусил сигарету.</p>
<p>— Не за что, рад был вмазать этому подонку, — только и сказал он. Мальчик поджал губы. Он был похож на призрака, маячившего по оживающему городу среди разваленных домов и лавок. Война словно не коснулась его, и Барнсу нравилось это, нравилось смотреть на него. Он думал, мальчик похож на эльфа из сказок, которые он читал сестре, когда та была еще совсем малюткой, и от него почему-то веяло домом, хотя Барнс его совершенно не знал.</p>
<p>— Возьмите, — заявил он, протягивая Барнсу какой-то сверток. Барнс обратил внимание на то, какие у него были белые руки и как просвечивали синеватые вены под кожей — будто юркие узкие реки. — В знак моей благодарности. </p>
<p>Барнс взглянул на сверток.</p>
<p>— Что это?</p>
<p>— Шоколад и хлеб, — тем же тоном проговорил мальчик. — Я вам должен. </p>
<p>Барнс чуть было не подавился сигаретным дымом. Он переводил непонимающий взгляд с мальчика на сверток и обратно. Этот пацан предлагал ему еду за то, что он спас его честь и, возможно, жизнь от собственного рядового, но что в этом было героического? Так поступил бы каждый на его месте, каждый нормальный командир, каждый достойный мужчина. Барнс усмехнулся:</p>
<p>— Оставь себе, малец. Так поступил бы любой.</p>
<p>Но мальчик сжал губы еще сильнее, желваки заходили под его бумажной кожей, но взгляд оставался все таким же непоколебимым, и он коротко обозначил, словно знал, о чем говорил: </p>
<p>— Не поступал еще. </p>
<p>Ухмылка сошла с лица, но Барнс ничего не стал говорить и жалеть не стал. Вот уже как четыре года ад сошел на землю, и, проведя в этой преисподней почти год, пройдя плен и настоящую мясорубку, Барнс знал, какими люди на самом деле могли быть чудовищами, и как милосерден на их фоне был хищный зверь, перегрызающий жертве артерию сразу, чтобы та не мучилась в его зубастой пасти. В насилии над детьми, над молодыми мальчиками, над девушками, женщинами, стариками уже не было ничего необычного — и это пугало его. Он встречал насилие всюду, куда ни шел, насилие абсолютно всех родов. И то, как холодно этот мальчик говорил о нем, пробуждало в Барнсе странное восхищение. </p>
<p>Наконец, Барнс коротко улыбнулся. </p>
<p>— Оставь себе, — повторил он так же твердо. — У нас пока есть провизия. А от шоколада скоро затошнит. Зимой нам только его и выдавали.</p>
<p>Мальчик прикусил изнутри щеку, явно намереваясь противиться, но почему-то передумал. Он опустил руку, которую все это время протягивал Барнсу. </p>
<p>— Ладно, — согласился, будто его уговаривали вдесятером, и Барнс снова коротко усмехнулся. — Спасибо еще раз. </p>
<p>— Да станется, — отмахнулся от него Барнс. В эту же секунду Барнса громко позвали со стройки, и он кивнул головой, мол, сейчас подойдет. Мальчишка еще помялся на месте, прежде чем развернуться и уйти. </p>
<p>— Доброго дня, — сказал он напоследок. Барнс испытал дежавю, вновь смотря на его узкую спину. </p>
<p>— Эй! — крикнул он вдруг. — Тебя как звать-то?</p>
<p>Мальчик обернулся: </p>
<p>— Стив! — и вновь исчез. </p>
<p>Ночью, после ужина, Барнс долго бродил по периметру лагеря и все думал о мальчишке — Стиве — и о том, что он сказал ему на стройке. В голову все лезли отвратительные сюжеты о нем и поганых наци и о том, что никто не приходил ему на помощь. На душе делалось так мерзко, будто Барнс сам был в этом как-то повинен, и так легко было представить, как Стива, столь маленького и беспомощного, изводят какие-нибудь двухметровые кабаны вроде Коубса, а на его крики никто не приходит. Сдуру Барнс скурил кучу табака, а после дежурства, весь мрачный и задумчивый, устало завалился в свою палатку и уснул без снов и чтения, и все думал, каких же чудовищ порождает эта поганая война. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—***—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>На следующий день, около пяти часов спозаранку, Барнс поднялся, позавтракал кашей и отправил вторую партию парней на стройку. Солнце еще только-только выползало из-за горизонта — ленивое и словно полусонное, как всегда бывало летним утром. Ветерок дул с раскинувшегося неподалеку небольшого озерка, и все краски вокруг были как будто ненастоящие — столь яркие, сколь Барнс давно не видел на этой страдающей земле.</p>
<p>Многие из солдат уже активно флиртовали с местными девушками и потому одинокими себя не чувствовали. Как минимум трое хороших приятелей Барнса пригласили кого-то на свидание, и Барнс был рад, что они пытаются делать вид, как будто вокруг все в порядке и никакой войны никогда не бывало. Сам же он старался держаться подальше от всего этого фамильярничества — лишние интрижки черт знает где ему были совсем без надобности. Он в основном старался заниматься делом, работал, пока была возможность не участвовать в боях. Барнс чудовищно устал от войны, а потому таким счастьем вдруг было вновь ощутить себя обыкновенным работягой, каким он всегда был. Словно он не в глубинке Европы, а дома, в родной Индиане, и отец пристроил его работать на стройке у богачей с местного завода. </p>
<p>Это было давно. </p>
<p>Барнс не любил вспоминать о былых днях, о юности, о семье — какой смысл было вспоминать то, чего у него больше не было и никогда впредь не будет? Папа умер почти десять лет назад от туберкулеза, сразу за ним — Бекка, ей было шесть, она утонула в реке. Прежде Барнс помнил ее хорошо, мог перед глазами в деталях воспроизвести ее образ — она была его копией: каштановые волосы, серовато-голубые глаза, губы легкого розового оттенка. В день похорон ее кожа вся была серой-серой, с синевато-фиолетовым отливом, а губы — сухими, ледяными и почти черными, и лежала она в гробу, словно куколка. Теперь война смыла ее облик, как пенящаяся в волнах вода смывает следы на песке, и Барнс больше не помнил, какого цвета платьице надела на нее мама, онемевшая от шока, и какое время года было за окном, когда Бекку зарыли в сырую, ледяную землю. </p>
<p>С тех пор прошло много времени. Боль забылась, рана затянулась и больше совершенно не чувствовалась. Мама умерла через год после Бекки; Барнс перебрался в Бруклин, нашел неплохую изнуряющую работу в доках и обосновался в пустой, холодной квартире один. Иногда он приводил туда девушек, и они занимались быстрым, бесчувственным сексом, после чего каждая его избранница покидала его и никогда не возвращалась. Это была странная, бесцельная жизнь. Он так и не женился, хоть ему и исполнилось тридцать два и он знал множество девушек, которые были бы не прочь пойти с ним под венец — только вот он сам не хотел, а они это чувствовали. Ушел на войну сразу как начался призыв — его бросили в Джорджию, в тренировочный лагерь, где он провел три недели, а затем отправили во Францию. Это был долгий путь: около года он мотался по Европе со своими парнями, потерял много хороших людей, когда попал в плен, после которого почти все воспоминания мирной жизни — десять лет — одна минута — потускнели, будто выцветшая краска, и теперь он помнил песок, грязь, порох, кровь, металлический привкус во рту, грохот взрывов, свист пуль. Неделя за неделей — и снова целый год — бессмысленный, неживой день. Поэтому, наверное, он и не боялся умирать. </p>
<p>Солнце зашло за хмурые облака, плывущие с озера, день клонился к закату. Барнс шел по городу, по песчаной дороге, уходящей вниз, к школе, которую они восстанавливали. В зубах он привычно сжимал сигарету, по языку плыл уже привычный горьковатый привкус бумаги. Нужно было сходить проверить, как справляются парни на другом пункте. Школа находилась под холмом, и яркий красноватый свет предзакатного солнца мягко освящал почти полностью сожженное здание. На стройке, среди двадцати с лишним крепких парней, Барнс вдруг увидел мальчишку — Стива, — из последних сил перетаскивающего куда-то довольно-таки здоровое бревно. </p>
<p>Барнс едва успел поймать его, прежде чем бревно накренило Стива влево и потащило к земле. </p>
<p>— Осторожнее, — сказал Барнс, удивившись немалому весу. Как этот пацан тащил такое один? Барнс перехватил ближайший к себе край и взял под мышку. — Надорвешься, боец.</p>
<p>Стив обернулся к нему, взглянул через плечо. В ярком свете солнца его глаза казались сюрреалистичными, водянисто-серыми, радужка сливалась с белком, оставляя лишь маленькую точку зрачка, и Стив был похож на какое-то сказочное создание. Он крепче стиснул в руках свой край бревна. </p>
<p>— Здравствуйте, сержант Барнс, — отозвался Стив. — Я и сам могу. </p>
<p>— Вижу, — хмыкнул Барнс — без тени насмешки или сарказма, но кончики ушей у Стива все равно порозовели. — Давай помогу. Такое нельзя таскать в одиночку. </p>
<p>Стив не обернулся. Он только кивнул, немного поколебавшись. Вместе они без проблем дотащили бревно до стройки, где его приняли двое рядовых. Барнс сунул руки в карманы, громко поинтересовался: </p>
<p>— Капрал Дуган! Почему гражданские на стройке? </p>
<p>Капрал Дуган выглянул со второго этажа, с молотком в руках, и по лицу его катились крупные капли пота. </p>
<p>— Сэр, не могу знать, сэр!</p>
<p>Барнс усмехнулся. Игра Дугана в примерного солдата всегда его забавляла, особенно когда они стали хорошими приятелями. Дуган был старше — высокий усатый мужик из глубинки Мичигана. Они встретились еще в тренировочном лагере, их кровати стояли рядом, так что каждое утро они, спрыгивая со своих мест — вторых ярусов, — практически  сталкивались носами. Так и сдружились. Когда оба оказались в младшем офицерском составе, Барнс обрадовался, что именно Дуган будет его капралом. Он был простой, работящий парень, в меру болтливый, в меру молчаливый. Человек, на которого можно было положиться.  </p>
<p>— Сержант Барнс, — раздался голос Стива откуда-то из-за плеча, — я сам пришел. Не нужно никого ругать. </p>
<p>— В самом деле? — выгнул бровь Барнс. Вопрос был риторическим, ведь это и так было понятно — никто из его парней не потащил бы гражданского на стройку без приказа, особенно хилого мальчишку вроде этого пацана Стива: пришибить его в пылу работы — дело пяти минут. — Зачем?</p>
<p>— Хотел помочь, — как само собой разумеющееся сказал Стив. Его волосы взмокли от пота, гладкие щеки, не знающие еще бритвы, раскраснелись, рубашка прилипла к спине. Барнс хмыкнул. </p>
<p>— А тебе не нужно быть на уроках, например? — поинтересовался он. Стив лишь неуклюже пожал плечами. </p>
<p>— Школу же сожгли. Сейчас проводят занятие только для детей. Я по возрасту не подхожу. </p>
<p>Барнс ничего не сказал, вполне удовлетворенный ответом. Осмотревшись и убедившись, что все, вроде бы, здесь путем, он на всякий случай уточнил: </p>
<p>— А мамаша твоя против не будет? </p>
<p>Меньше всего на свете ему нужны были местные женщины, жалующиеся, что американские освободители заставляют детей делать черную работу.</p>
<p>Стив облизал розовые сухие губы и коротко выдал: </p>
<p>— Мама умерла. </p>
<p>Барнс вытащил папиросу изо рта, выпустил через нос серый дым. Эти два слова давно не будили в нем тоски и жалости. Слишком много людей, которых он повидал за этот год, кого-то потеряли. Эмоций на всех не осталось, к тому же Стив не выглядел как человек, которого нужно жалеть, которому нужна чья-то жалость.</p>
<p>— Ладно, — сказал наконец Барнс. — Идем, поможешь притащить гвозди. </p>
<p>Он не слукавил: гвозди правда нужно было притащить. У мэра был целый ящик, спрятанный в подвале ратуши, так что на реставрацию школы и медпункта должно было хватить. Пацан, услышав, что такое дело ему доверил сам сержант, широко улыбнулся и пошел рядом. Барнс заговорил первым: </p>
<p>— Так значит Стив, да? Ну, рассказывай, где же ты научился так шпарить на английском?</p>
<p>Стив дернул тонким плечом. Он смотрел перед собой, и Барнс подумал было, что он сейчас соврет, потому что по лицу его стало ясно — тема личная. </p>
<p>— Мы с мамой не местные, — отозвался в конце концов Стив. — Мы приехали из Штатов, когда мне было шесть. Мама встретила Алессио, влюбилась, ну и... Мы переехали в Брюссель. Потом, когда началась война, Алессио ушел в Сопротивление, мама погибла во время бомбежки, а меня эвакуировали сюда. </p>
<p>Барнс взял вчерашний окурок из кармана и поджег. Неприятная горечь уже приелась языку — нормальных сигарет здесь давненько не было, парни стреляли их неохотно, а у Барнса никого не было, чтобы попросить отправить. </p>
<p>— В самом деле из Штатов? — удивился он. — Откуда будешь? </p>
<p>— Мы жили в Бруклине до двадцать четвертого, кажется. </p>
<p>— В Бруклине? Земляк? Не шутишь? — усмехнулся Барнс и хлопнул мальчишку по плечу. — Не ожидал. </p>
<p>— Я так и подумал, что вы тоже из Бруклина, — признался Стив.</p>
<p>— Да? Что же меня выдало?</p>
<p>— Акцент, — коротко сказал Стив. — Старый добрый бруклинский акцент. </p>
<p>Барнс вдруг даже улыбнулся. Не усмехнулся, как прежде, а улыбнулся, и Стив улыбнулся в ответ. Улыбка у него была красивая: широкая, с белыми ровными зубами. Барнс давно не видел такой искренней, простой улыбки — у солдат ее не встретишь.</p>
<p>Когда они забрали ящик, солнце практически касалось кромки горизонта. Пора было отправлять парней на ужин и отдых. </p>
<p>— И где ты теперь живешь? — зачем-то спросил Барнс. Стив махнул рукой куда-то влево. </p>
<p>— Там, внизу, на самом отшибе. Меня приютила Шарлотт. Ее муж Энцо погиб год назад. Ей лет сорок и у неё, помимо меня, еще трое своих детей плюс девочка из Брюсселя, Ванда, ее тоже эвакуировали. </p>
<p>— Тесновато, наверное, — заметил Барнс.</p>
<p>— Ну, да, — не стал увиливать Стив. — Но это все временно. Я, наверное, вернусь в Брюссель, когда все кончится. Может, Алессио выжил, — с этими словами он отвернулся, но Барнс успел заметить — его взгляд стал грустным. Барнс сжал челюсти, но ничего не сказал. — В любом случае, мне здесь не место. Мне еще нужно доучиться.</p>
<p>Барнс поспешил сменить тему, пока появилась почва:</p>
<p>— Сколько тебе лет вообще?</p>
<p>Стив невесело усмехнулся. </p>
<p>— Вы, наверное, думаете, мне лет тринадцать? — поинтересовался он, как будто ему всегда это говорили. Барнс пожал плечами.</p>
<p>— Ну, я ставил хотя бы на пятнадцать, — признался он. Стив фыркнул. </p>
<p>— Почти угадали. Шестнадцать. В июле будет семнадцать. — Впереди показалась школа. Барнс поудобнее перехватил ящик, принимая большую часть груза на себя. Стив вдруг поделился:  — То, что я... ну, так молодо выгляжу, было одной из причин, почему меня не взяли в армию. Я хотел приписать себе еще два года, чтобы пойти в Сопротивление, но... Никто не поверил. И меня отправили вместе с детьми до четырнадцати лет прямо сюда.<br/>
 <br/>
Барнс сорвал травинку и пихнул в рот, как делал это в детстве.</p>
<p>— Думаю, оно и к лучшему, — заметил он. — Никто не рвался бы на передовую, если бы заранее знал, какое дерьмо там поджидает. </p>
<p>Стив нахмурил брови. Это ему, похоже, тоже говорили часто. </p>
<p>— Я это знаю, — сказал он и добавил: — Но там от меня было бы больше проку, чем тут. Хоть медбратом бы был. Я хотел учиться на врача, мама была медсестрой, так что я много чего знаю.</p>
<p>— Ну, наверное, и тут тебе работы найдется, — успокоил его Барнс. Он не любил, когда молодежь рвалась на войну. Отец был на войне — и что хорошего он там повидал? Ни черта. В войне вообще ничего романтичного и красивого не было. Но Барнс этого Стиву не сказал. — Хотя бы помогать твоей Шарлотт. Одной женщине с четырьмя детьми и скотиной помощь лишней не будет.</p>
<p>— Да, верно, — легко согласился Стив. Они дошли до стройки и опустили ящик на землю. Стив пожевал губу и добавил: — Она добра ко мне. Я ей благодарен. </p>
<p>— Думаю, она это знает. — Барнс выпрямился, мышцы рук слегка побаливали, по лбу стекали капли пота. Он взглянул в чистое небо розоватого оттенка: — Ну и духота. Дьявол, будто ад сошел на землю. </p>
<p>— Точно, — улыбнулся Стив. Господи, до чего же хороша у него была улыбка. Барнс смотрел бы и смотрел — как же давно он не видел такой вот улыбки. — Днем было за тридцать. Если хотите, завтра могу показать вам хорошее место для купания. Там, внизу, на озере. </p>
<p>— Сержант Барнс, сэр! Разрешите заканчивать! — крикнул Дуган со второго этажа. Барнс обернулся и махнул рукой. </p>
<p>— Давай, капрал! Командуй парням, пусть идут хавать и отдыхают! — крикнул он. Капрал закивал и принялся раздавать приказы солдатам, с радостью разгибающим спины. Кто-то рассказал анекдот, и полгруппы разразилось гоготом. Барнс повернулся к Стиву, все еще переминающемуся с ноги на ногу рядом. — Знаешь, было бы здорово. Завтра отведешь. Когда ты сможешь? Лучше всего либо до завтрака, либо после ужина. </p>
<p>Стив задумался.</p>
<p>— Днем, думаю, не смогу, я работаю у Шарлотт. У нее много кур и куропаток, еще есть коза. Эм... — он почему-то потупил взгляд. — Еще я хотел бы вам тут снова завтра помочь. Если можно. Я не буду мешаться. Дайте мне любую работу, я справлюсь. </p>
<p>Он поднял взгляд, полный смущения, надежды и смелости одновременно. </p>
<p>— Без проблем, боец, — сказал ему Барнс. — Можешь приходить. Я найду, чем тебя занять. Лишние руки тут будут кстати. </p>
<p>Стив радостно кивнул.</p>
<p>— Тогда, может быть, после ужина? Часов в девять. В это время суток вода там самая теплая. </p>
<p>— Идет, — с легкостью согласился Барнс. Он моргнул, подумав, что пялится на мальчика как-то слишком пристально. — Тогда после работы. </p>
<p>— Хорошо, — отозвался Стив. — Спокойной ночи, сержант Барнс. </p>
<p>Он неловко махнул рукой и отправился по дороге вниз. Сержант Барнс отсалютовал ему, и он улыбнулся. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2/2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На следующий день было жарче, чем обычно. Солнце палило как сумасшедшее, пахло нагретым кирпичом и пылью. Сержант Барнс почему-то проснулся в прекрасном настроении, чего давным-давно не бывало — обычно у него не было настроения, лишь серая меланхолия, от которой он не знал спасения. Но сегодня он почему-то смеялся над байками рядового Джонса, принимал хоть и малое, но участие в общих беседах, а привычная каша на воде, несоленая и несладкая, без какого-либо вкуса, показалась ему не такой уж и плохой. Он пришел на стройку минута к минуте, закурил новую папиросу. Вскоре они должны были достроить медпункт — еще день или два, наверное, если продолжат в том же темпе, — а за ним и школу. Указаний от полковника Филлипса все еще не поступало, рота «Алекс» по-прежнему шла позади, и то тягучее «сейчас», в котором они все увязли, показалось сержанту Барнсу благословением. </p><p>День пролетел, как минута: они строили, прерываясь лишь на обед. Дел у них здесь особо не было — враги не совались: свои парни, что были южнее, почти выпнули проклятых наци из страны восвояси. Война будто замерла, и это чувство Барнс желал бы продлить навсегда. </p><p>Вечером, после дел в лагере и на стройке, он пошел к школе. Стив работал там под присмотром капрала, которого Барнс тайно попросил за ним приглядеть — во избежание недоразумений и несчастных случаев. Стив был, конечно, бойким парнишкой, но не сильным — это точно, а Барнс не хотел, чтобы местного мальчишку придавили какой-нибудь балкой его парни или что-нибудь обрушилось на его голову. Он надеялся, что Стив ни о чем не узнает — больно уж он светился, когда Барнс разрешил ему помогать.</p><p>На ужин Барнс не пошел, прихватил только две банки консервов — себе и Стиву. Не то чтобы в Агимаре было нечем питаться, но Барнс решил, что, раз Стив работал весь день, то и поужинать он, должно быть, не успел. </p><p>Вечерняя Европа нравилась ему все больше, особенно когда его не пыталась убить вражеская пуля. В Агимаре было очаровательно на закате: все холмы и низины, густые хвойные деревья, зеленая трава и крыши домов — все красилось в нежный розовый цвет. В Нью-Йорке такого не увидишь. Барнс обычно работал допоздна, а оттого закатами там не особо любовался, но сейчас, здесь, с удовольствием поднимал голову повыше. Это место почему-то напоминало ему их старый дом — тоже в сельской местности, — и он вспомнил узкую юркую речку неподалеку от двора и столбы пыли, поднимаемые отцовским фургоном.</p><p>Стив стоял у школы. Он смотрел вниз, с пригорка, на закат, и к спине его прилипла белая рубашка в разводах пыли и грязи — видимо, он работал в ней. Его волосы были влажными и растрепанными. Барнс кивнул ему, когда он обернулся. </p><p>— Здравствуйте, — улыбнулся Стив. Барнс сжал губы и ответил лишь неловким кивком. — Я взял старую наволочку, чтобы вытереться, а то полотенца каждому только в одном экземпляре. </p><p>— Ничего, — махнул рукой Барнс и снова закурил. — Я сохну быстро, как собака. </p><p>Стив качнул головой в сторону дорожки из города. </p><p>— Пойдемте. Там сейчас красивее всего. </p><p>Барнс послушно последовал за ним. Они шли в тишине. Барнс жевал травинку, приятно горчившую на языке, и смотрел на хрупкую фигурку Стива, идущего впереди. Узкие острые плечи, наверняка белые, тонкие хрупкие руки, прозрачная кожа — удивительно, что он не загорел на таком солнцепеке. По правде говоря, Барнс никогда прежде не видел никого похожего на Стива. Мысль о том, что через пару минут Барнс увидит его без одежды — если, конечно, Стив не решит купаться прямо в рабочем, — вызвала внезапный прилив жара, да такой сильный, что Барнс чуть было не подпрыгнул. Он покачал головой и сжал кулаки. Это все война, решил он. Во рту пересохло, и Барнс пожелал скорее оказаться на озере, чтобы глотнуть прохладной воды. Он почему-то вспомнил о милых хорошеньких француженках, которые предлагали ему себя, пока они шли по их земле. Близость стала иметь иной смысл на фронте, но для Баки она давно утратила свою значимость — еще задолго до войны. </p><p>— Здесь красиво, — сказал Барнс, чтобы отвлечься от своих мыслей и занять себя беседой. Стив обернулся к нему и улыбнулся поверх плеча. </p><p>— Да, вы правы, — ответил он. Солнце дарило его светлым волосам нежный розовый оттенок. Барнс шел, прищурившись, и смотрел на горизонт, на виднеющуюся впереди кромку красноватой от заката воды. — Но я скучаю по Бруклину. </p><p>— В самом деле? — спросил Барнс. Ему нравился этот неспешный диалог. Стив спрыгнул с невысокого выступа, и его ноги увязли в теплом сухом песке берега. </p><p>— Хоть я и плохо помню Америку, — признался он, не поворачиваясь. Выпрямил плечи, вздохнул полной грудью, поднял руку и прикрыл глаза ладонью от яркого розового солнца. — Я сюда иногда прихожу. Порисовать. </p><p>Барнс хмыкнул. </p><p>— Не мудрено, — согласился он. Место было красивое: небольшое озеро, окруженное лесами, темно-желтый песок, редкие камешки разных цветов. Такое место грех не нарисовать, если уж умеешь. </p><p>Барнс решил не растягивать купание. Он потянулся к сапогам и сбросил их. Затем, не расстегивая пуговиц рубахи, стянул ее через голову и остался в одних штанах. Стив обернулся на него, юрко пробежался взглядом по крепкой груди, покрытой темными волосками, нагретым жетонам и впавшему животу и отвернулся, словно ничего и не видел. Барнсу стесняться было нечего — за время войны он потерял любой намек на смущение обнаженного тела. Все-таки он жил бок о бок с кучей мужчин и видел уже, наверное, тела на любой вкус и цвет. Так что стянул штаны он без особых замешательств и остался в одном белье. Стив в это время только заканчивал со своей рубахой, так что Барнс пошел в воду без него. Тронул сначала пальцами ноги — вода была теплая, как молоко, — и повернулся к Стиву, чтобы крикнуть: </p><p>— Какая тут глубина?</p><p>Стив снимал рубашку. Барнс отметил, что грудь у него и правда была гладкая и белая, и маленькие розовые соски соседствовали разве что с двумя родинками. Стив явно своего тела смущался, поэтому опустил взгляд, когда почувствовал, что Барнс его разглядывал. Барнс отвернулся, чтобы не стеснять его. </p><p>— Где-то через два метра начинается глубь, — отозвался Стив. </p><p>Барнс кивнул и, недолго думая, нырнул. Вода была приятно прохладной внизу и теплой на поверхности. Барнс вспомнил холодную глубокую речку недалеко от своего старого сельского дома в Индиане и как купался там вместе с соседскими ребятами и Беккой, ровно до тех пор, пока она не утонула, маленькая и беспомощная. Барнс не успел ее вытащить — его не было рядом, она гуляла с подружками с разрешения мамы, а он в это время обхаживал дочку отставного офицера. После случившегося купание на какое-то время стало для Барнса больной темой — воду он невзлюбил, но затем все как-то забылось. </p><p>Они купались около часа. Потом выбрались, чтобы перекусить. Вид почти обнаженного мокрого Стива всколыхнул в Барнсе нечто странное, и он старался отвлечь себя разговорами и байками с фронта. Стив, поначалу смущавшийся, постепенно привык к нему и расправил плечи. Они просидели так до темноты и опомнились, только когда солнце ушло за горизонт. </p><p>Барнс вызвался проводить мальчика до дома. Он помнил историю с Коубсом, хотя и знал, что тот впредь не посмеет прикоснуться ни к одной живой душе против воли — у сержанта Барнса была своя репутация среди парней из роты. Порыв проводить Стива был быстрым, и обдумывать его Барнс не стал. Пока они шли по улице, вокруг смеркалось, и Барнс слушал рассказы Стива об его отчиме — Алессио — и курил. </p><p>— Завтра я весь день работаю у Шарлотт, — сказал Стив, когда они подошли к покосившемуся, но еще державшемуся забору. Дом Шарлотт был небольшим, но добротным, с высокой красной крышей и просторным двором. В окнах свет не горел — все спали. — Но мы можем сходить искупаться после заката. Если хотите, конечно. </p><p>Стив взглянул ему в глаза мельком и тут же отвел взгляд. Барнс почувствовал, как пересыхает во рту, но виду не подал. Он прикусил сигарету и отозвался: </p><p>— Хочу, — и это была правда. Он вдруг подумал, что столько времени прошло с тех пор, как он хотел провести с кем-то время. После первой же недели в армии он люто возненавидел толпу, но по иронии судьбы никуда уже деться от нее не мог. Он спал, ел, пил, отливал и даже дрочил в компании десятков мужчин, жил с ними, как один организм. Кто угодно скажет — в армии возможность побыть в одиночестве всегда ценилась больше всего, была самой желанной и, что закономерно, самой труднодоступной. </p><p>Но ему не хотелось быть там, на берегу, в одиночестве. Он понял это внезапно. Так же сильно, как по мирному времени, он изголодался по желанному общению. А Стив был молодым — может, даже чересчур для тридцатисемилетнего Барнса, — мечтательным, по-юношески живым. Это многого стоило. </p><p>Стив улыбнулся ему. В темноте было не видно его порозовевших щек. </p><p>— Спокойной ночи, сержант Барнс, — попрощался Стив и отравился к крыльцу, и Барнс почему-то смотрел в его затылок, выкуривая сигарету, пока Стив не скрылся в доме.</p><p> </p><p>—***—</p><p> </p><p>Всю ночь ему снилось что-то яркое, будоражащее и нестерпимо жаркое. Чьи-то тела, руки, пальцы, впивающиеся ему в плечи, проводящие по волоскам на груди. Наутро сержант Барнс проснулся со сладковатым чувством неудовлетворенности, голода, забытого с тех пор, как он был подростком. Переворачиваясь на спину, он явно ощутил, как тяжесть члена легла на живот. На дрочку времени не было, хоть и очень хотелось, так что Барнс взял фляжку, сделал пару глотков и брызнул водой на лицо. После вчерашнего купания волосы стояли торчком. Барнс услышал звуки жизни за пределами палатки и решил, что на часах уже семь утра. Пора было отправляться работать — сразу после завтрака — и, может быть, увидеть Стива мельком. </p><p>Мысль о том, что он увидит Стива — опять, — кольнула и разошлась теплом в самой груди. Это странное чувство было для него непривычным, новым, и он не до конца понимал, что оно вообще значит. Ощущение неправильности, запретности на этот раз на удивление лишь распаляло, а не стыдило его. Барнс невольно подумал о том, как не раз и не два ловил парней за быстрой дрочкой друг другу — или даже чем-то большим — и, будучи человеком тактичным и в какой-то степени равнодушным к чужим жизням, тем более интимным, никогда ничего не говорил по этому поводу. Одна лишь быстрая мысль о том, что он мог сделать что-то такое со Стивом, его на миг испугала и поразила — черт, парню было шестнадцать лет, Барнс ему в отцы годился, у его сверстников уже были дети такого же возраста, — а затем растворилась в мозгу, как пилюля, по всему телу пробежала вместе с кровью и застряла там, в самом его центре упрямо и стойко. Он вспомнил Коубса, на миг по языку расплылась горечь. Он ни разу в жизни даже не думал о том, чтобы взять кого-то силой — Джеймс Барнс понимал отказы, — но в то же время в голове его мелькнуло, что Стив мог бы и не отказать ему. Мог ли он?.. Барнс тряхнул головой. </p><p>Весь день он был с парнями, раздавал указания и помогал на стройке. В двенадцать дня к ним пришли местные девушки с кастрюлями обеда и разбили небольшую полевую кухню. Барнс контролировал очередь за едой, стоя рядом с раздачей, на которой были три молодые девушки, смущенно улыбающиеся во всю силу сияющим обаянием солдатам, потным и грязным после работы. </p><p>— Herr Barnes, Essen? Wollen Sie? — пробормотала Барнсу большеглазая девочка с длинными каштановыми волосами и несмело улыбнулась. Барнс нахмурился, не понимая, но рядовой, стоящий ближе всего, услужливо перевел: </p><p>— Она предлагает вам поесть, сэр. </p><p>Барнс перекатил сигарету во рту и мотнул головой. Свою порцию он уже получил.</p><p>— Nein, danke. </p><p>Девчонка опустила глаза, засмущалась. Барнс вдруг подумал о том, чтобы завязать с ней небольшой романчик — что ему мешало? Она была незамужней, симпатичной, стеснительной, с приятным тихим голоском. Он мог бы поухаживать за ней, а затем получить желаемое — быстрый секс без особых обязательств. Может, он просто не заметил, как сильно его тело успело изголодаться по телесной близости. В этом могла быть причина его странного состояния. В конце концов, он мог выбрать любую — девушки из освобожденных стран, незамужние и молодые, охотно шли на знакомства, — но потом вдруг подумал о Стиве, его тонкой белой шее и соблазнительных косточках, натягивающих кожу на ключице. Во рту снова пересохло, как от жажды. Эта жажда и пугала, и распаляла одновременно. </p><p>У Барнса никогда не было опыта с представителями своего пола. Да, он жил в одном из самых развратных кварталов Бруклина, много раз замечал продажных мальчиков, стоящих по ночам на улице, в самых говенных барах в туалете мог напороться на страстную пьяную парочку, в армии — что уж тут говорить? Не все могли прожить спокойно без личной жизни. И Барнс всегда считал, что, раз уж это все его не касается, он сам не будет никак на это реагировать. Он не любил ненависть — она душила и губила, и не давала шансов выжить в таком аду, как этот. Но столь явный, томный жар, что проснулся в нем из-за шестнадцатилетнего пацана — всего-то пацана! — дезориентировал. </p><p>Весь день он не видел Стива. Только к вечеру он понял, что думал о нем. Искал глазами. Стив работал сначала на дворе у Шарлотт, а затем на стройке, так что Барнс его практически не видел, поскольку весь день провел на другом объекте. Шарлотт была довольно приятной, но хмурой женщиной, которая тащила на себе теперь не только скот, сад и собственных детей, но и осиротевших Стива и Ванду. Ванда была родом из Брюсселя, ее брат погиб при бомбардировке, и она осталась одна. Барнс видел ее пару раз, отстраненно кормящую кур, и на ее лице был яркий отпечаток скорби. Не как у Стива, нет — того смерть словно бы поцеловала в гладкую щеку, оставив лишь слабое послевкусие тоски, просвечивающей за водянистой серостью глаз. Ванда скорбела мучительно, и оттого ее глаза словно казались темнее, чем есть на самом деле.  </p><p>Вечером, неподалеку от той самой аптеки, где Барнс впервые повстречал его, Стив уже ждал с двумя белыми наволочками в руках. </p><p>— Сержант Барнс, — едва смущенно разулыбался он, когда они столкнулись взглядами — и вновь у Барнса что-то стукнуло в сердце. — Я вас ждал.</p><p>Барнс спрятал улыбку, не желая признавать, что тоже — ждал. Пока они шли, Стив сказал украдкой:</p><p>— Я покажу вам одно место. Я его сам нашел. Там очень красиво!</p><p>Барнс кивнул, непривычно молчаливый. Они отправились по узкой, юркой тропинке, ведущей к северному выходу из города. Миновали красивое цветочное поле и углубились в лес. Свет солнца уже налился вечерней спелостью, стал оранжево-красноватым и касался макушек деревьев. Стив рассказывал о здешних местах — не то чтобы он много чего знал, ведь он был не местным, — но Барнс слушал с удивительным вниманием, смотря на него, как вор. Это были спокойные, умиротворенные мгновения. Что-то сочное и сладкое, как кусок лучшего в мире яблочного пирога посреди серой, злобной зимы; как спелый арбуз в сухую августовскую жару. Барнс никогда не думал, что испытает такое здесь, на этой больной, скисшей земле. </p><p>— Пришли, — сообщил Стив вскоре. Барнс и без того уже догадался — почувствовал свежий аромат лесного озера, приятный, легкий ветерок, дующий с воды.</p><p>Озеро было прекрасным — маленьким, аквамариновым, с примесью теплого, красноватого света. Здесь, должно быть, была недурная рыбалка. Барнс озвучил эту мысль, оглядываясь по сторонам. </p><p>— Да, соседи часто ходят рыбачить на это озеро, — согласился Стив. Он повертел наволочки в руках, затем уложил их на большой нагретый камень. — Вот здесь самый лучший заход, — указал он.</p><p>Барнс кивнул — и правда, камыши и лилии будто расступились, образовывая неширокую дорогу чистой воды. </p><p>— Хорошие здесь места, — задумчиво обронил Барнс. Он сбросил рубашку и штаны, сапоги оставил у кромки воды.</p><p>Купались они недолго, около получаса — Стив быстро выбился из сил, потому что весь день работал, но виду не подал. Он присел на камень на берегу озера, закутался наволочкой и смотрел на Барнса, как тот нырял и отплывал далеко, чуть ли не на середину озера. Затем, когда Барнс вышел, они сидели рядом, почти бедром к бедру, в тишине. Нужно было перекусить — Барнс взял две пшеничные лепешки, — но почему-то в глотку ничего не лезло. Рядом со Стивом ему стало ужасно жарко, хотя он только что выбрался из прохладной воды, а солнце уже клонилось к закату, и все тело покрылось гусиной кожей из-за легкого вечернего бриза. Стив вдруг сказал, рассматривая его левую руку: </p><p>— Этот шрам со сражений?</p><p>Он потянулся и тонким, белым пальцем провел по бугристому шраму на предплечье. Барнс взглянул на свою руку и усмехнулся. </p><p>— Да нет, — пожал он плечами. — Это еще из Индианы. Мы поспорили с пацанами, кто выше заберется на дерево. Я упал и вспорол себе руку о сук.</p><p>Стив нахмурился, ужаснувшись. </p><p>— Оу, — пробормотал он. — Звучит ужасно.</p><p>Барнс засмеялся. </p><p>— Да, не из приятных. — Он повернулся к нему всем корпусом и показал на уродливый шрам на своей левой груди, проходивший от ключицы под сосок, прямо там, где бьется сердце. — Это от штык-ножа. Мне повезло, что неглубоко вошел.</p><p>Стив изумился: </p><p>— Чудом не задело сердце!</p><p>Барнс усмехнулся ему. </p><p>— Фриц тогда запрыгнул ко мне в окоп. Набросился, я сначала ничего и не понял. Сломал ему шею, потом чувствую — жжет. Смотрю, а там это. — Барнс поднял глаза от своей груди и сказал, смотря на Стива: — Тот совсем еще пацан был. Прямо как ты.</p><p>Стив смутился вдруг, потому что их лица были довольно близко. Он отвел взгляд и посмотрел снова на кромку воды, потемневшей с заходом солнца. И пробормотал: </p><p>— Ну, я бы не стал вас ранить…</p><p>Барнс хмыкнул, все еще сидя к нему вполоборота. </p><p>— Не хотелось бы.</p><p>Стив помолчал. Затем вдруг, резко повернувшись, неуклюже, но настойчиво подался к нему и поцеловал в губы. Барнс замер, как истукан, даже не закрыв глаза. Продлилось это всего минуту, не больше — Стив одной рукой наскоро сжал его правое плечо, второй упираясь в камень, на котором они сидели. Затем отпрянул, уставился на Барнса большими глазами, как олень, смотрящий в дуло ружья. Отвернулся и спрятал лицо. </p><p>— Простите, — выдавил он. Барнс все сидел, не шевелясь, смотря на него. На губах его пылал, как след от пули, призрак поцелуя — сладкого и мальчишеского. Барнс такие поцелуи помнил из молодости, из Индианы, когда пацаном еще тискал девчонок после танцев. Но тут другое — тут был Стив. Он весь смутился, сидя рядом как на иголках. Барнс вдруг подумал о том, что никогда еще прежде такого не испытывал. Не поцелуя с парнем. А этого странного голода, трепета в груди. — Простите, сержант Барнс. Я и сам не знаю, что такое… Ну… — он замешкался. — Простите.</p><p>Барнс так и молчал. Наконец, Стив повернулся к нему и сказал со смертельной решимостью и твердым смирением: </p><p>— Можете ударить меня. Я заслужил.</p><p>Барнс уставился на него. Стив поджал губы. </p><p>Барнс думал меньше минуты, прежде чем схватил его, навалился и поцеловал. Впился в него, как впивается смертельной хваткой в свою жертву аллигатор. Стив ойкнул, когда Барнс чуть не завалил его назад, на остывающую, сырую землю, и схватился за его плечи. Барнс отчего-то торопился — от нетерпения у него загорелась кожа — и настойчиво перетащил Стива к себе на колени. Стив прижался тощим животом и плоской грудью к его груди, стиснул его плечи, сжал в кулак его волосы на затылке.</p><p>Голод и жар сожрал их, ничего не оставив. Барнс, отстранившись, начал выцеловывать и вылизывать его худую, гладкую грудь. Он и не ожидал от себя, что с таким необузданным рвением будет ласкать какого-то едва знакомого ему мальчишку. У него горела кожа в тех местах, где он соприкасался со Стивом, и внизу живота скрутилось в тугой, горячий узел что-то яркое, голодное и нетерпеливое. Барнс даже не знал, что хочет со Стивом сделать.</p><p>— Сержант Барнс… — позвал его Стив, выдыхая куда-то в макушку. Барнс замычал, всасывая кожу на его выпирающих ребрах. Кожа у Стива была такой, какой Барнс себе и представлял — гладкой и мягкой, совсем еще юной, не знавшей огня, и пороха, и медицинской иглы, уродливо штопающей кровоточащие раны.</p><p>Барнс действовал инстинктивно, стянул его мокрое белье на бедра, сжал тощую мальчишескую задницу ладонями, притягивая его таз ближе к своему. В собственных штанах уже горело и жгло, и когда Барнс достал уже твердый член на глазах Стива, что-то в нем будто взорвалось — он даже не осознавал, как хотел этого. Чтобы Стив смущенно закусил щеку, потянулся, коснулся его члена пальцами и медленно, на пробу подрочил. Барнс рыкнул, укусил его в ключицу, пока Стив, взяв их члены вместе в руку, нетерпеливо водил рукой, тяжело дыша сквозь приоткрытые красные-красные губы. Барнс кончил ему в ладонь, на его аккуратный член, и их сперма смешалась. </p><p>Около пяти минут они вот так и сидели: Стив навалился на него, спрятав лицо в изгибе шеи, носом терся о то место, где бешено стучала артерия под смуглой кожей. Барнс же держал его бережно, аккуратно, как держат хрупкий фарфор. </p><p>Обратно они шли молча. Барнс курил, Стив в тишине плелся рядом, видимо, смущаясь того, что они сделали. Барнс не видел в этом ничего плохого. Он подумал о том, что хотел бы повторить. </p><p>— Эм… спокойной ночи, — попрощался Стив, когда Барнс привел его к дому Шарлотт.</p><p>— Спокойной, Стиви, — улыбнулся ему Барнс. Стив неловко взглянул на него.</p><p>— Завтра… Завтра можем сходить еще, — несмело предложил он, пялясь на носки своих ботинок. Барнс затянулся в последний раз и затушил окурок.</p><p>— Было бы неплохо.</p><p>Стив вскинул голову на него. Взглянув ему в глаза, вдруг улыбнулся. </p><p>— Хорошо, сержант Барнс. — Он обернулся, махнул рукой, в которой держал сырые наволочки, на дом. — Я пойду, наверное. До завтра, сержант Барнс.</p><p>Барнс кивнул и облизал губы. </p><p>— До завтра, Стиви.</p><p>Стив зашел во двор. Он почти дошел до крыльца, когда Барнс ему крикнул: </p><p>— Стиви? Зови меня Баки.</p><p> </p><p>—***—</p><p> </p><p>Так место у озера, безлюдное и скрытое тенью леса, стало их общим. Они ходили туда купаться каждый день, сразу после ужина. Оба были уставшими и грязными после стройки, и потому купание было еще более приятным — вода смывала всю грязь, всю копоть, пот и песок, налипший на кожу в течение дня. </p><p>Но сама суть этих прогулок была вовсе не в купании, а в Стиве. После воды, сидя на все том же камне, они разговаривали и целовались. Целовались очень голодно и жадно, будто всю жизнь жили, чтобы встретить друг друга вот здесь, в маленьком городке под названием Агимар. Может, так оно и было. </p><p>Непривычно было то, что он снова был Баки. После смерти сестры его никто больше так не называл без малого двадцать лет. Это прозвище было чем-то родным и сокровенным — как напоминание о далекой, беззаботной жизни, которая у него когда-то была, и о теплом доме, где бы его кто-то ждал. Он становился Баки быстро, стремительно, словно Стив слой за слоем отдирал приставшую к нему корку грязи и льда. Он был Баки. Снова был. </p><p>Дни тянулись медленно, будто во сне. Они проводили дни на стройке, а ночами ходили на озеро, на их общее место, и Стив превращал сержанта Барнса в простого парня из Индианы, в совсем еще мальчишку, влюбленно тискающегося летним погожим вечером после танцев. Это чувство было им позабыто, казалось, целую жизнь назад, а теперь Стив его оживлял — секунда за секундой. Война была где-то очень далеко, а они были здесь, словно уснувшие в одном из тех красивых стеклянных шаров с цветами или пушистым снегом внутри, которые мама покупала на ярмарке. </p><p>Они достроили медпункт и школу к концу недели. Все еще стояла удушающая, сухая жара. Сержант Барнс чувствовал себя Баки как никогда прежде за десять лет, и ему порою казалось, что он просто отправился на подработку, как и всегда делал летом в свои семнадцать, а Стив — сын местного фермера. Это было не так, но думать о том, что их ждет, Баки не желал. Впервые за долгие годы Баки хотел жить — работать, купаться по вечерам в озере, рубить дрова, следить за скотом, а потом — долго целоваться, трогать, обнимать. Все оставило его, будто многолетняя меланхолия обернулась минутной дремой, словно он никогда не терял Бекку, родителей, словно не видел их серые лица, обрамленные белоснежным погребальным шелком на дне гробов. Баки казалось, вскоре он приедет домой на побывку, расспросит Бекку о женихах, если что — пригрозит, кому надо, они погуляют в парке, покормят на пруду уток; мама испечет тыквенный пирог, расскажет последние сплетни, а потом отец, пришедший с работы, позовет его во двор, чтобы Баки помог ему отстроить амбар. Иногда Баки даже думал о том, что случилось бы, привези он Стива с собой. Конечно, не в качестве своей «невесты» — родители, хоть и любили его искренне и крепко, погрязли бы в тоске от его выбора, ведь всегда ждали внуков, — но в качестве близкого друга. Показал бы Стиву их местность, познакомил с друзьями детства, курящими табак у старых развалин, где уже лет пятьдесят в разные поколения как собиралась молодежь. Они бы побывали на еженедельной ярмарке, сходили на реку, и Баки не видел бы там повсюду призрак Бекки — ведь она была бы жива. </p><p>В этих грезах Баки засыпал под храп Дугана, ночующего в соседней палатке, под тихие переговоры патрульных, иногда проходящих мимо. Он не хотел знать, как все сложится дальше. </p><p>Следующим вечером они снова сидели на том самом камне. Над озером нависли тяжелые, лиловые тучи, но дождя не было. Стив, сырой, с растрепанными светлыми волосами, смотрел на воду, а Баки рассказывал ему о молодости — о том, как уехал жить в Бруклин, как работал в доках, как пошел на войну. Стив слушал внимательно, не перебивая. </p><p>— Почему же не женился? — спросил он вдруг, когда Баки умолк, чтобы затянуться. Стив рассматривал теперь его сбитые костяшки, держа его смуглую — от солнца и несмывающейся грязи — ладонь в своей белой руке.</p><p>Баки не знал, что ответить. Он вдруг понял, что никогда еще не чувствовал подобного ни к одной девушке или женщине — того, что чувствовал сейчас к Стиву, пареньку из глуши Бельгии, которого знал всего неделю. Потому, может, и не женился — что судьба вела его тернистой дорогой сюда, сквозь кровь, грязь, свинец и порох.</p><p>— Не знаю, — сознался Баки, наблюдая за тем, как резко бледные пальцы Стива контрастировали с его, грубыми, загорелыми. — Не хотел.</p><p>Стив сжал губы, кивнул. </p><p>— Я хотел жениться на одной девушке в Брюсселе, — сообщил он с полуулыбкой. — Ее звали Пегги. Она была из Лондона.</p><p>Баки взглянул ему в лицо, хмурясь. </p><p>— Что с ней стало? — спросил он. Стив рассмеялся.</p><p>— Нам было по двенадцать. Она уехала. </p><p>— О…</p><p>Они снова затихли. Поднялся ветер. </p><p>— Я думал, что влюблен в нее, — пробормотал Стив. — Хотел после войны разыскать…</p><p>Баки пытливо смотрел в его глаза, задумчиво опущенные вниз. Эта идея ему не понравилась. Ему не нравилось думать о том, что будет «после» войны. Он хотел еще немного побыть в «сейчас». <br/>
 <br/>
— Но? — спросил он, явно заметив незаконченность в голосе Стива. Тот пожал плечами.</p><p>— Я никогда не испытывал ни к кому того, что к тебе, — сказал искренне, подняв на Баки честный, осознанный взгляд. Баки на миг замер, затем кивнул.</p><p>— Да. Я, кажется, тоже.</p><p>С осознанием этого его вдруг обволокло приятное, ласковое тепло, и даже посреди разбомбленной, сожженной Европы ему стало хорошо, как дома, как на позабытой ферме в Индиане, в любимом кресле, за любимой книгой. Стив улыбнулся ему и поцеловал. </p><p> </p><p>—***— </p><p> </p><p>Через два дня Стиву исполнилось семнадцать. Баки взял с собой на озеро небольшую фляжку вина, которое раздавал мэр города, и шоколад. Стив рассказывал о маме — она была художницей и медсестрой — с грустной улыбкой и светлой памятью во взгляде. Баки поражало то, насколько он был взрослым, сознательным для своего возраста, как понимающе, мудро относился к смерти и к войне. Это в нем восхищало — осознание жизни, осознание смерти, жестокости, несправедливости, принятие того, что они всегда будут существовать и надо уметь с ними бороться. Он не плакал, говоря об убитой матери, о погибшем Алессио, а улыбался. </p><p>Баки, в свою очередь, рассказал о Бекке, о родителях, рассказал о страшной трагедии, убившей их семью: случайность, повлекшая такую ужасающую локальную катастрофу. Она вовсе не была дурочкой, она умела плавать. Никто не был виноват. </p><p>Стив протянул руку, коснулся его чуть отросших на макушке волос, улыбнулся. </p><p>— Хорошо, что сейчас мы здесь, — сказал он. Баки шмыгнул носом — отчего-то у него заслезились глаза, впервые за столько лет при воспоминаниях о семье — и кивнул.</p><p>— Да, — согласился он. — Мы здесь.</p><p>Они поцеловались. Вновь они были вместе, и это дарило покой, наслаждение. Баки мог бы зайти дальше — они могли бы, — но не хотел. Он думал о том, что они обязательно сделают все по-настоящему, как надо, на кровати. В Брюсселе, Агимаре, или Нью-Йорке, или Индиане — это неважно. «После» когда-нибудь наступит, и они встретят его в лучших местах. </p><p>Они были друг с другом на озере до самой ночи, пока не почернела вода, а небо не стало темно-синим. </p><p>На следующее утро Баки получил распоряжение двигаться дальше, к границе. </p><p> </p><p>—***—</p><p> </p><p>Вмиг на него навалилось осознание реального хода вещей, словно кто-то вылил на него кувшин воды, вырывая из прекрасного сна. Их наконец нагнала рота «Алекс», и лейтенант Кейсон приказал собираться тотчас же. Они должны были отдохнуть ровно сутки и на рассвете идти дальше — война была еще не закончена. Вновь их ждали бои, смерти и грязь, бессонница и мертвые тела повсюду, куда ни глянь. Парни расстроились — не хотели идти, и Баки ощутил отчаяние от осознания, что он оставит Стива здесь. </p><p>Весь день ему пришлось разгребать дела с лейтенантом Кейсоном. Освободиться он сумел только к отбою, в десять вечера, и сразу же рванул к озеру — там, где было их со Стивом место. </p><p>Стив уже его ждал. Увидев Баки, он вскочил с камня, на котором сидел. </p><p>— Вы уезжаете, — сразу же сказал он тихим голосом. Баки кивнул. Он ходил туда-сюда по берегу. — Когда…</p><p>— На рассвете, — перебил Баки. Стив стиснул зубы.</p><p>— Понял, — ответил тихо и посмотрел на воду.</p><p>Баки ощутил бессилие. Ничего он не мог поделать — он не мог дезертировать. Как бы он потом вернулся? Он должен был идти дальше, должен был сражаться, довести все до конца. Теперь он вдруг думал о том, что ему есть смысл возвращаться.</p><p>Стив поник прямо на его глазах, но не смел проронить ни слезинки. Он нахмурил брови, сжал кулаки. Баки подошел, взял его за плечи. </p><p>— Оставь, — пробормотал Стив. Баки покачал головой.</p><p>— Послушай, война же кончится, — сказал он, стиснув его плечи сильнее. Он почти шептал ему в макушку. — Война кончится. И тогда я приду за тобой.</p><p>— И как же? — спросил скептически Стив. — Ты забудешь обо мне. Уедешь и…</p><p>— Не забуду, — перебил резко Баки. Крепко обнял его, стиснул в руках. — Обещаю, что вернусь. Вот увидишь, вернусь.</p><p>Стив помолчал. Затем все же ответил: </p><p>— Ладно, — он поднял руки и обнял Баки за пояс, вжался щекой в его грудь, потерся о футболку, пахнувшую пылью после работы. — Хорошо.</p><p>— Хорошо, — повторил за ним Баки. — Давай договоримся. Как только кончится война, встретимся тут. На этом же месте.</p><p>Стив закивал. </p><p>— Я буду ждать тут сразу, как кончится война, — ответил он. — На этом месте, в девять вечера. Каждый день. Понял?</p><p>Баки горьковато улыбнулся и поцеловал его в макушку. </p><p>— Так точно.</p><p>Они простояли там еще долго, ни о чем не говорили, прощаясь без слов. </p><p>На рассвете рота «Бэвэрли» покинула Агимар, а вместе с ней Баки покинул Стива.</p><p><br/>
—***— </p><p> </p><p>Возвращаться на войну было тяжело, будто бы из теплого лесного озера в Агимаре Баки медленно погружался в ледяную прорубь черного болота. Все в нем снова каменело, но больше не омертвлялось — он все еще был жив, разбуженный Стивом, и словно впадал в глубокую спячку. Они дошли до границы Германии, свернули к Франции. Первое время — первые три месяца — Баки старался писать в Агимар письма, но затем прекратил — из-за боев и постоянной смены расположения роты. Он решил, что просто вернется, и тогда они со Стивом наверстают все то время, что потеряли. </p><p>В марте 1945 года сержант Джеймс Барнс подорвался на брошенной в окоп гранате. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ЭПИЛОГ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В мае еще было прохладно — тучи сгущались над головой, иногда накрапывал дождь, и оттого пахло сырой землей и сочной травой. Было тихо: война закончилась два года назад, и больше вдалеке не слышался свист бомб и перманентный, уже привычный рев самолетов и пулемётов, кажется, засевший глубоко в ушной раковине. Порою еще можно было различить отголоски фантомных криков: чужих голосов, смеха, плача, щелчка перезаряжающихся винтовок, звука открывающейся фляжки с протухшей водой. </p>
<p>Агимар не поменялся за два года — стоял все тот же, маленький, аккуратный, каким и был. </p>
<p>Местные жители его почти не узнали — он постарел и все еще чувствовал себя неуютно с одной рукой, хоть и научился ловко ею управляться.</p>
<p>Первой его узнала та девушка, что каждый день приносила роте «Бэвэрли» обед и ужин — Олли. С 1944 года она порозовела и похорошела, и теперь придерживала обтянутый рубахой округлившийся живот. </p>
<p>— Sergeant Barnes!</p>
<p>Она плохо говорила по-английски, но Баки успел подучить некоторые немецкие слова, чтобы как-то изъясняться. </p>
<p>— Guten Abend, — отозвался он. — Alles gut?</p>
<p>— Ja! Прекрасно!</p>
<p>Потом она показала на его руку, сочувствующе хмуря брови. Баки отмахнулся, мол, все хорошо. Он достал листочек из-за пазухи и прочитал, хмурясь: </p>
<p>— Ist Charlotte noch hier?*</p>
<p>Олли покачала головой, грустно поджав губы. </p>
<p>— Tot. Умерла. Seit zwei Jahren tot*.</p>
<p>Новости были плохими. Баки кивнул. В нем на секунду кольнуло чувство отчаяния: если Шарлотт мертва, значит, шансы найти Стива тут же устремились к нулю. Олли постаралась объяснить, как могла:</p>
<p>— Ihr Haus ist noch hier. Dort wohnen ihre Kinder. William, Anna und Wanda*.</p>
<p>Баки вскинул голову. Он помнил это имя — Ванда. Помнил довольно хорошо, но Ванда не была дочерью Шарлотт. </p>
<p>Баки поблагодарил Олли, пожелал ей всего хорошего. Та ушла, придерживая живот. </p>
<p>Дом Шарлотт был все тот же — ничего не поменялось. Баки взглянул на него через забор, не отворяя калитки. Какая-то высокая девушка с длинными светлыми волосами работала в саду, поливала грядки на ночь. Баки она не заметила, стояла к нему спиной. Он хотел было окликнуть, но затем передумал — солнце уже клонилось к закату. </p>
<p>Может, зря он приехал. Может, прошло слишком много времени. После того, как он потерял руку, подорвавшись на гранате, пришлось пролежать в госпитале полгода. Война кончилась без него. О победе Джеймс Барнс узнал уже на родине. Позднее его наградили Пурпурным сердцем. Потерянная рука была бы не такой уж большой проблемой, если бы не амнезия и контузия на левое ухо. Первое время Баки вообще ничего не слышал — поворачивался правой стороной, затем начал приходить в норму. Сознание разбудить оказалось сложнее, но, несмотря на травму, кое-что Баки хорошо помнил: мальчика, тонкого, бледного, как призрак, стоящего в белизне сумеречного тумана. Его губы и то, как он улыбался. </p>
<p>Может, время было уже упущено. Как только пришел в норму и подкопил с военной пенсии, Баки отправился в Бельгию, в маленький, тихий Агимар, ставший на какое-то время его Эдемом. Глупо было надеяться, что Стив еще здесь. Он ведь хотел уехать в Брюссель, когда все закончится, чтобы учиться.</p>
<p>Баки не стал тревожить девушку — видимо, Анну. Развернулся и отправился на дорогу, чтобы поймать попутку до Брюсселя. Можно было дождаться утра и отправиться с кем-нибудь из местных за пару монет на пиво в баре, но ночевать было негде. </p>
<p>Ведомый чувством тоски и ностальгии по временам, которые было уже не вернуть, Баки свернул на ту самую дорожку, что вела к Их Месту. Даже после травмы он помнил ее прекрасно: помнил, как шел тут вместе со Стивом, любуясь его тонкой шеей, покрытой испариной пота. </p>
<p>Все это осталось в прошлом, как осталась живая, счастливая Бекка, которая могла бы уже разменивать третий десяток, и мама, пекущая пироги, и отец, вечно курящий папиросу. Все уходили, и Баки не знал, почему же он продолжал оставаться. </p>
<p>На берегу пахло озерной водой, тиной, влажным песком. Он вспомнил, как пахла кожа Стива, какой на вкус была его слюна, как его пальцы трогали голову и плечи. Все ушло. Все ушли. </p>
<p>Он простоял там около получаса, смотря на воду. Почти простился со всем — глупо было надеяться. Не нужно ему было приезжать. </p>
<p>Пора было идти. Когда он поднялся с камня, за спиной вдруг раздался голос: </p>
<p>— Баки?..</p>
<p>Баки обернулся. Это был Стив. Он подрос, стал шире в плечах. Глаза его изумленно, с робкой надеждой изучали небритое лицо Баки. </p>
<p>— Ровно в девять, Стиви, — только и смог выдавить тот.</p>
<p>И Стив ему улыбнулся.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Ist Charlotte noch hier? - Шарлотт еще здесь?<br/>* Seit zwei Jahren tot - Умерла 2 года назад<br/>* Ihr Haus ist noch hier. Dort wohnen ihre Kinder. William, Anna und Wanda - Ее дом еще здесь. Там живут ее дети. Вильям, Анна и Ванда.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>